N's Farewell
by randomness.of.penguins
Summary: Why does he still have to go... When he has so much to stay for? Touko loves N, but he needs to find his destiny.  Rewritten end to Pokemon White.  Please R&R...pleeease? It's much better than the summary. EDIT: It's now finished, thanks for reading! NxTouko
1. Chapter 1

"**Touko! Pursue your dreams! Become strong and make your dreams become a reality."** **N turned around, and looked at Reshiram sadly.** "**Well then, Touko, Farewell!"** **Touko shook her head. She collapsed onto the ground. Why did he have to go? Where was he going? She took a shaky breath and voiced her last question out loud-** "**What happens now?"** "**You could travel again. Become the trainer who cares for your Pokémon like your dream was."** "…"**Touko didn't know what to say.** "**Well, as I said, goodbye."** **He smiled, walked over to Reshiram and-** "**Stop."** **Touko ran over to N, and put a hand on his shoulder.** "**Stop." She repeated.** "…**What?" N asked, slightly taken aback with this.** "**N, I…well, I sorta… l-l-l-love you." Touko pulled N into a tight hug, her eyes brimming with tears. She whispered in his ear; "Please don't go."** **N calmly pulled away form Touko's hug, smiled and wiped her tears away.** "**I have to. I have to find out what my dream should be. I have to understand. It's my destiny." ****Touko, eyes still closed, felt something brush against her lips.**

"N…" She muttered but was already too late. N had got onto Reshiram and flown away. Leaving Touko on the floor, sobbing into her arm, numb to the pain of the castle collapsing, alone.

Alone.

Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

-2 years later-

"Touko! Touko!" Was the yell coming from outside. Touko lazily got out of bed and dragged herself downstairs to answer the door, only to see an excited Bianca standing there, jumping up and down, yelling nonsense too quickly for Touko to hear.

"Bianca-"

"AFGHJKLDCXSNVSDNKVXZ DJXCZ JABVKJXZJCADXJZBJB!" Bianca yelled, looking like she would explode.

"BIANCA! CALM DOWN! Talk slo-o-o-o-wer."

Bianca took a deep breath, stopped jumping and relaxed.

"Cheren had something he wanted to tell you, and it's ULTRA EXCITING!" She had a fit of hysterical laughter and ran off to Cheren's house.

Touko eventually reached it, finding Cheren and Bianca inside talking about her.

"Hey Touko! I have some important news for you." Cheren greeted Touko as she came inside and sat on a chair.

"I've gathered." She muttered, grinning at Bianca.

"Listen Touko, don't do anything hasty, or run off, but I was just watching the news and there was a special report you might be interested in."

This made Touko sit bolt-upright in her chair.

"What was it? What was it about? Who was in it? Was it about-..?"

"I think he might be linked to it. A strange white Pokémon was seen walking around Lostlorn Forest the other day. And all the wild Pokémon there have deserted the place. No-one dared to go in, but a few witnesses said that it looked like… well… Do I even need to say it?" He looked expectantly at Touko, waiting for a response. She looked shocked.

Slowly her mind started to work again and she bounced up.

"HGJNKMYJBHN U GBUJ HCUVI HB JVBH UDB!" It was her turn to talk nonsense now. She waved a Pokéball in the air and let out a Tranquill that she ran outside with.

"She never listens, does she?" Bianca said cheerily to Cheren, as they watched Tranquill fly off, Touko clinging to its back, still yelling like a madman.

"You can talk." Cheren huffed, sending out his own Tranquill and letting Bianca get on too. Bianca giggled as they set off in pursuit of Touko.

-x-x-x-

They set down quietly in Lostlorn Forest, Touko smiled, and quickly thanked Tranquill. Looking around, all she could see were the trees.

Had Cheren made a mistake?

But then she heard it. The sound of Reshiram's roar. But it seemed quiet, even lost. Touko peered through the bushes in front of her, and saw the familiar sight of the legendary Pokémon, sitting there, calling out for its master. Quietly, she sent out Zekrom.

As soon as Zekrom was next to her, Reshiram seemed to sense something. Touko had a plan, but if something went wrong…

No. You can't think that way.

"Zekrom.." she muttered, looking at the Pokémon beside her. "Go have a look."

The Pokémon let out its own cry and in an instant that seemed to last forever, Reshiram ad turned and was charging towards them. Touko froze, before her basic instincts kicked in and she tried to throw herself sideways.

But as soon as she had, she was caught in a pair of arms. Initially she struggled, before seeing a flash of green.

But it can't be…

The last thing she saw before her vision went black was the face of the person she still loved, always had loved, even after all that time.

-x-x-x-

Touko opened her eyes before shutting them again very quickly. She put an arm up to her head, blocking the light from the window before pulling herself up. She tried to remember how she had got back into her bed. Bianca, Cheren, the forest, Reshiram-

And N.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to pass out like that." She turned around to see that face again. The wonderful face. The face she loved. N's face. She tried to stay calm as she thought about what to say.

"I thought you had gone to find your dreams and destiny." N gave her a small smile.

"I had. That's why I'm here." He said, soft and gentle. Touko didn't protest in the slightest as N pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. "You are my destiny."

Touko lets these words register for a moment before burying her head in his shoulder, trying not to cry. He was back. Back for love.

Back for her.

I am so very sorry to aiTaiOrihara, Mossyhairundys and Tabitha6000 for not updating this for however long it's been! I left it somewhere on my computer and forgot about it. I apologise again, and I hope you enjoyed this rather short story that was 'N's Farwell'!


End file.
